Fog Raider
by Emerald-Water
Summary: You shouldn't be out there, if there's fog, because IT is lurking there, waiting for you, hunting... Co-written with Soncnica... Sam/Dean - Enjoy!


So, Hi folks!

**a/n** This is what happens in boring breaks... this is really it. I for my part was able to delve into the part of malice and... if you ever are in need for someone evil... I'd love to help out *muuaahhaa*  
Enjoy the read... and well, Soncnica... your turn!!!

**a/n** She was bored, I love her too much *hugs* to let her be bored so I helped and this happened. LOL...and she is evil!!!

* * *

**FOG-RAIDER**

The white thick fog was rising up the hill, slowly at first, but getting faster as it hit the trees at the top…the wind forcing her into a dance with the leaves…a dance that left the leaves drenched in water.

The soft ground of the forest shushed beneath her legs, when she was running....her small lungs not big enough to gulp down enough air to make her run faster. Her blue dress got caught on a branch, a long wooden hand…she took hold of the dress and ripped it away. The thick fog was all around her, white all she could see, dampening her skin, hair, lips, dress.

And still, she ran...hastily, skipping over bushes, ripping her arms to shreds when she couldn't see where she was going...and the fog was getting thicker and whiter, sending her even deeper into the woods. Tree trunks were the only thing visible enough for her to see, and even that was when she got to close too them, grabbing them with her small hands, the guardians of the forest, skinning her palms raw...

"Hey girl, I gotcha!"  
A strong arm around her waist and she screamed into the fog.

_SNSN_

The smell of blood had been intoxicating. The coppery smell was present even outside, on fresh air. Dean had wrenched the locked door open nudging Sam who was standing next to him. They stood frozen to the spot, looking at the mess inside, while their jaws clenched and they swallowed hard, to keep the bile down. It had been too late.

The fog had followed them up the stairs, slowly starting to drift into the room, making the atmosphere eerie; the smell of blood and silence that sipped into their minds.

They both whirled around when something behind them moved; a glimpse of something small and blue that was immediately swallowed by the thick whiteness.

Without wasting any time, they jumped down the few steps of the front-porch and followed the small figure into the fog.

Silence blanketed the small clearing, while fog covered up the evidence of the tragedy that struck the family in the small house.

_SNSN_

"Gotcha, 's okay, 's okay...not gonna hurt ya." he whispered into her ear, catching her long silky hair in his mouth...

She tried to wiggle herself out of his grasp, but Sam was stronger then she was. His hands gripped tighter when she tried to wiggle again, but when his arms felt only skin and bones he released her a little, not wanting to crush her.

Her scream echoed into the stillness of the forest, her eyes leaking tears of fear.  
"Shhhhh, shhhhh..." he whispered again and raised her up from the ground.

Her screaming would bring IT and that would be…bad. IT would kill them if IT found them.

He freed one hand from her waist and brought it to her mouth, stifling her screams.

"'s okay, you're okay." were words, like a litany whispered in her ear until he felt her relax in his grip.

"'m gonna put my hand away, okay and just please don't scream, okay. I won't," he saw Dean come from the bushes to stand right in front of them," we won't hurt you."  
He waited for her to calm down before he let go of her mouth, feeling her body relax under his grip.

The scream tore at his ear, and Dean jumped to her, clasping her mouth with his hand.

_SNSN_

It sniffed. It could smell her. She had that innocence it loved so much. It had come for her, but her parents had intervened. They had dared it, fought it. But it was faster and stronger. It had slaughtered them, still feeling their life running down its throat. The taste of their blood so similar to the innocent smell of her…

The fog was its home. They couldn't outsmart it there. It had seen the strangers arrive, hiding in the thick fog, bidding its time. They would lead it straight to her. And it was right.

It leaned back and screamed. They should know that it was coming. They should be afraid. It loved fear. Fear made them weak and easy to follow. And soon enough the smell of fear touched its nostrils, caressed its tasting-buds. Today was a day to feast. It started to burst through the bushes and under-growth.

_Let them know I'm coming!_

_SNSN_

"Hey girl, we won't hurt you, but if you don't stop screaming IT will....and I think you know what I mean." Dean whispered to the child's face, his breath drying her tears that were seeping into his hand.  
Sam looked at his brother, at how harsh those words were spoken to the girl, but he knew deep down that sometimes harsh meant alive.  
Sam felt the girl nod against his cheek, her black hair scrapping his skin and only then did he see Dean let go of her mouth.

"Okay, sweetie, we're just gonna get you away from here, we ain't gonna hurt you..."

She stared at Dean with her big green eyes, tears glistering in them and through the thick fog he could see the way she was shaking…shaking like a leaf.

"I want my Daddy..."

"I know, honey, but we really need to get you out of here." one look at her and Dean's heart shattered...he saw what that THING did to her Daddy and Mom and right now was not the time to go there.

"Sam." Dean said to his brother, one word and one look over the girl's shoulder and Sam knew they needed to run....NOW!

Sam gripped the girl tighter, pushed her to his chest and felt her fast breathing through his hand that was gripping her tight across her stomach.

They ran....Dean taking the lead with Sam and the girl that was snuggled safely in Sam's hands in the rear.

And then...he heard the rustling in the bushes. IT was coming.

_SNSN_

It snickered, watching the people starting to run, its purple eyes following their movement. They seemed to think the fog was their ally. Little did they know…stupid humans!

It wanted to play them, trick them, let them run from it, until they were lost and tired enough. Maybe it would even lure them into false safety. It knew they couldn't outrun it. They were on its terrain. They couldn't possibly see enough to know where they were headed.

It cut their way now, enjoying the thrill of the hunt, laying its head back and roared, letting them know it was ahead of them, waiting for them. Listening as their steps faltered, watching as they looked around, searching for it. An almost human chuckle escaped its throat. It could feel their fear, the scent of terror drifting over to it, taking in the scent, it sniffled. Something other was stitched into that smell, something it hasn't had yet; something stronger then the blood of the girl's parents or the girl's innocence. It longed for it, almost forgetting its game.

Its eyes settled on the tall man holding onto the girl, his arms in a gentle embrace around the girl's small frame, his hand lingered on the back of her head, pressing her face into his shoulder.

Breathing in deeply it tasted that strong scent again and set eyes on its new prey - the young man. It would kill the others first and then what a feast it would be…definitely.

_SNSN_

"Dean...the house." Sam said breathlessly behind him.

"Are you insane? The girls...." he couldn't finish the sentence, the girl Sam held so protectively in his arms didn't need to hear it.

"It's our only option....the car is miles away, IT's after us and we really need to kill IT."

Dean ran, the sight of the girl's parents butchered, lying on the floor was enough to make him wanna throw up. And now, Sam wants to go there?

"What about the girl?"

Sam tightened his grip, when he jumped over a tree trunk and pushed the girls head gently onto his shoulder. He could feel her sobbing, shaking, and he knew that shock was so close, he could taste it.

"We'll take her upstairs, we'll bunk there. She'll be safe with us, and you know that."

It was becoming difficult to talk, the running and the girls weight in his hands....he was exhausted. The hunt they just finished a few days ago drained him of his strength.

"Okay."

They ran towards the direction of the house, the fog slowly slipping by, trees opening up to them, and finally their eyes settled on the house.

Running up the stairs, Sam heard the THING...IT was close, too close...

_SNSN_

It snorted. They ran for the house!!! Stupid, stupid humans! As if wood and stone and plaster would keep it outside!!! It also felt them slow down; It was getting near!! It was closing in!

It could see them run through the fog…the fog, its home! Snarling it sped up, time of playing was over. It was hungry and it wanted to feed.

With one last push it barrelled into the back of the young man, who screamed in return and tumbled to the ground, loosing his grip on the little girl that he had clutched tightly to his chest.

Spit dripped down its fangs, as the creature's long talon-clad paw pinned its prey down to the ground, hearing a cry of pain, as it broke the skin in the small of the mans back, ripped it apart. Its eyes searched for the girl that lay a few feet away on the ground unmoving, and to the other man, who was standing stock-still, eyes wide, his knife drawn, ready to advance.

It was confused. Sniffing the air, it almost let go of the man under him. It had been sure it was this man he'd sensed. But the scent now came rippling to it in huge waves from the other man. Its fangs drew back in an annoyed snarl. Feeling the body under it shift, it put more weight on its right paw to keep the man down, getting distracted.

Then time seemed to coalescence and everything happened in the same second.

_SNSN_

"Argh!!!!"

Sam felt something hit his back, sending him face first into the floor. He managed to get the girl out of his hands just before he got acquainted with the wooden floor.

"Sammy!"

He heard his brother call out, but the words were muffled by the pain in his back. It felt like it was on fire, white hot fire that travelled up his spine, down his hands to be settled in his stomach. He cried out again: "Dean!!!"

A cry for his brother, praying that Dean would have the strength and the speed to kill the son of a bitch. Its claws dug deeper into his skin, sending ripples of pain up and down his spine.

And then the claws retreated, there was no pressure on the wound, only a sound of…sniffle.

"Dean." he whispered and IT pushed him down on the cold hard floor.

"Sam!"

_SNSN_

It was surprised as the young man attacked. Retreating while snarling at its opponent, it let go of its prey on the floor. Hot agonizing pain blossomed as the human slashed in an upward movement at its chest and it hollowed in pain. Its right, already bloody paw swept at the man and caught him near his hip, sending bolts of joy down its belly as it smelled the blood.

But the man remained standing, the knife in his hands held tight, his knuckles turning white.

It waited, eyes mere slits, trying to see the others' movement before it actually happened. And then…they both attacked again.

- - -

Dean gasped as hot pain shot through his right hip. That bastard hit him and sent him staggering backwards, and with his eyes shortly drifting to his brother, still unmoving on the ground, he straightened again.

He stood eyes blazed with silent rage, waiting for the Fog-Raider to advance again, the hand that held the knife clenched as he felt blood flow down his leg, drenching his jeans.

He could see its eyes moving, slightly jerking to the right and prepared himself. Then it was all a flurry of movements; talons, sharp teeth and a silver knife.

A loud, inhuman scream echoed through the small house and was followed by a deadly silence.

Nothing moved, only fog drifted lazily into the small house, trying to hide what had happened there.

_SNSN_

"Dean!!!" Sam screamed through the fog that was dancing before his eyes. White fog, that was unrelenting in its thickness and dampness. Soaking his hair, clothes, skin...

He saw what the thing did to his brother....oh the bitch was going down, one way or another and just as he was trying to get up from the wooden porch he saw Dean go at the Fog-Raider, with flashing knife and angry eyes.

One scream later, one inhuman scream later and the fog slowly begun to lift up....

- - -

"Dean!"  
He saw Dean fall on the beast, still clutching the knife in his hand, pushing it into the thing's heart up to the hilt. Blood oozed down his brother's hand, into the things fur.

"Sammy..." it was breathless.  
"Yeah, 'm okay."  
"Your back." Dean pushed himself up from the beast and staggered towards Sam.  
"It clawed me."  
"Let me see."  
Dean saw the damage the thing did to Sam but it wasn't life threatening...a few stitches here and there and all'll be okay.  
"You're good." he patted Sam's shoulder and helped him up.  
"You?"  
"'m good."  
"Dean?"  
"Just clawed me near my hip...I'll be fine."  
"You're bleeding."  
"I'll be fine, Sam."  
It was a battle of gazes and there was no winner...  
"We have to go, Sammy...police will be here soon."  
"I'll get the girl."  
"You do that."

_SNSN_

The fog drifted towards the dead creature, wrapping itself around the stubby fur, mixing with the crimson blood, swirls of it, like white fingers, touching, caressing and healing.

It took its first shuddering breath, pain flaring in its chest, as the air rattled into its lungs, expanding them again. After the second intake of breath its eyes snapped open revealing purple orbs that held no fire…yet.

It enjoyed the feeling of power and energy that it was provided with by the fog. The fog was where it came from, where its life-force came from. Only with its guardian gone it could be killed.

Its lips drew back revealing bloody, pointy teeth.

The strangers weren't stupid humans. They had hurt it badly. They had known things about how to hurt it. It hated them.

Staggering to its feet it licked the ugly wound on its front.

_Thank you mother fog_, its head bent forward in courtesy.

It straightened up after paying its respect to the fog and turned around to leave the small house.

_SNSN_

The girl was so small in his hands, her grip so strong, too strong for her little frame....his back was killing him, the wound ripping apart with every step he took....Dean said it was fine, no worries, just a stitch here and there....but his back was on fire nonetheless.  
"Sammy? You okay?"  
"Fine, just let's get out of here, take the girl to the hospital."  
"Yeah..." Dean staggered forward, the wound by his hip bleeding slowly, but it wasn't that bad, he'll live. But Sam on the other hand...  
"Sam, give me the girl..."  
The sentence broke the litany of okay's and all right's Sam was whispering to the girl...  
"Nah, I have her. She's fine."  
"Sam your back..."  
"You said it was fine...."  
"Yeah well...Sammy just give her to me."  
They stopped in their tracks, exchanged a look that said it all. Dean slipped his hands around the girl and tugged on her, whispering all the while that everything's gonna be okay. That she's safe.  
"Daddy?"  
Sam looked at Dean and tried to figure out what to say....an 8 year old in shock, seeing her parent's being killed…what can you say?  
"Shhhh, sweetie, 'm here." came form Dean's mouth and Sam saw a flicker in Dean's eyes....a star of how much Dean would like to say that to his own kids.

Sam shook his head when Dean shrugged and they both ran forward through the bushes.

_SNSN_

It could smell their blood and it made it hungrier. It still needed to regain its strength. The fight had left it dry and weak. Walking away from the porch it noticed the smell of its enemies.

Again it sneered as it understood that they were still very near. Maybe it could still feed after all.

Its stomach twisted at that thought and with a loud, hollow howl it crashed through the evergreen, through the forest on the hunt again.

- - -

Dean's gaze wandered every now and then over to his little brother, noticing the sweat that had built on his forehead. He could see Sam getting worse by the second. Sam tried to hide it, but Dean could see the shivers running down his body.

His arm shot up, as Sam tripped, grasping him hard on his upper-arm to keep him on his feet. The girl's arms around his neck tightened at the loss of contact of his encircling arm and he pulled a face as her feet connected with his hip.

His hand lingered on his brother's arm when they both stopped and he looked concerned as it took a while for Sammy to recognize he was being checked over.

"You manage?" he asked, the girl still clutched tightly to his chest.

The small nod coming from his brother didn't do anything to ease his worry.

He froze, his muscle tensing when a loud howl echoed through the forest.

_SNSN_

"You heard that?" Sam whispered over the sound of birds flying away from the branches when they heard the scream.  
"Yeah....Sam move it..."  
They ran towards the spot where they parked the Impala, hoping they were heading to the right direction.  
The fog was thick and getting thicker with each passing step, every heartbeat, every breath of fear that they might be running in the wrong direction.  
"There." Sam pointed, when he spotted a small black dot somewhere in the far horizon...the car.  
"See it....go, go, go Sam."

Dean gripped the girl tighter to himself and ran as fast as he could, holding an extra weight in his arms and feeling the pain in his side.  
The door was already open when he got to the car, Sam made sure of that. He slid into the leather seat and noticed the wince Sam made when he leaned back.  
The Impala came to life as soon as the three of them were settled.  
"We'll get the girl to the hospital, then the bitch is going down." Dean growled, and Sam looked at him.

_SNSN_

The moment Dean slammed down on the accelerator, the bushes and under-growth in front of them burst into life; something dark-furred and heavy landing on top of the Impala's hood send all three screaming in shock. The sound of tires screeching when Dean braked was muffled by their screams.

Dean's hand held onto the girl, when they were smashed forward with the force of the hit and braking, his breath coming in small gasps as he looked again into the eyes of the Fog-Raider.

It sat on the hood of the car, eyes resting on the man that had hurt it so bad. Saliva dripped from its mouth and its long tongue darted out, licking its nuzzle. They were so near… its paw baring its talons as it raised one, slashing at the people in the car. It hit the glass with a squealing sound like crayon on wooden board and it opened its mouth to bark at them. Rage turned its eyes red as it pushed itself forward, smashing against the protecting glass between him and men. The glass crunched under the weight of it. It pushed forward, anger giving it strength and small breaks appeared in the glass, spreading like a cobweb…

At that moment the sun rose, peaking over the treetops, spreading its warmth over the world and the fog withdrew…

_SNSN_

"Dean!!!!!!!!" Sam screamed when he saw the Fog-Raider smashing at the window, it was so surreal, how its paws were trying to break through, its mouth dripping saliva mixed with blood, its furry chest full of leaves, mud and blood.  
"Take the girl, I have some unfinished business with this fur-ball."  
Sam took the girl into his arms and feeling her tremble pushed her into the back seat.  
"You stay there and don't move."  
She simply nodded.  
When Sam turned around he could already see Dean stepping out of the car.  
"Dean!!" he screamed again and watched helplessly as the whole scene played out in front of his eyes way to fast.

- - -

Dean had a knife stuck into the things eye, blood dripping down his palm, and when the thing screamed, Dean retreated his knife pulling out the eyeball with it. The thing screamed into the fog and Dean shook the knife, dislodging the eye off its tip.  
Even before the thing recovered, Dean pushed the knife deep into the things chest...over and over again. The Fog-Raider let out a roar and Sam screamed one last time: "Dean!!" when he saw the things paw slash at Dean's chest. The blood coming from his brother's chest was the last thing Sam saw…before a sharp pain bolted through his body and dragged him away on a wave of darkness.

_SNSN_

It screamed in pain, as it felt the eye being pulled from its socket; blood running down its face, on its nuzzle, dripping to the wet, cold leafy ground. It felt another pain burst deep within its chest, knowing the man with the knife struck again. Roaring, it felt the sun on its back, burning through its thick, dark fur. _Where was mother fog?_ Another slash into its chest made it sway, while it felt its life-force drain away.

Raising its paw, it struck at the fighting human in front of it. Long gone was the longing for the blood and flesh. Only one thought possessed the being: Kill them! Kill them all!

The knife slashed again as its claw ripped open cloth and flesh, feeling the hot blood of the man on its talons.

It was its last feeling, as darkness slowly descended up on it and the Fog-Raider fell forward, burying the human under it.

_SNSN_

Sam felt little hands touching his shoulders, his face, a warm breath at his ear, someone talking softly – words he couldn't understand. Then the small hands were gone as was the warm breath, and he missed it immediately when he drifted off again…

_SNSN_

"Let's get you inside and watch this over. C'mon, help out a little will ya?" Rough hands, pulling and tugging, commands muted and worried, and he tried so hard to comply and help out.

He felt falling down on something soft, bouncing up and down a few times, the words blurring together again when he felt his coat and shirt and tee being removed.

Cold metal touched his bare back, making him flinch, but the pain that followed was almost too much to bear. His scream was only a muffled sob, when the metal dug into his back, probing, searching.

"Sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" he could hear the soft voice near his head and the pain ebbed away into a stroking hand through his hair.

Dean!

He tried to push himself up at the thought of his brother, but the gentle hands kept him from moving. "Stay. Sleep. It's okay. I had to get the broken talon out of your back… sorry… I'm so sorry… sleep."

And Sam slept.

_SNSN_

_The Impala was eating away the pebbly back road that stretched for miles into the woods. How a family could live so secluded was a thing Dean was pondering about ever since Sam and he took on the case._

_- - -_

_"I found something here." Sam said over the slurping noises Dean was making across the table.  
"What?" and a slurp.  
Sam was slightly disgusted with Dean's coffee drinking tradition of slurping the black liquid. He grimaced: "Ah, yeah, there is an article here about," Dean slurped again and interrupted Sam's line of thoughts. "Ah, there has been a lot of killings reported in the local woods here," another slurp from Dean and Sam had it.  
"Dude, can you drink like a normal person?"  
"No." and a loud slurp that draw attention from some local patrons that rotated their heads in Dean's direction.  
Sam threw the newspaper in Dean's head, almost knocking the coffee cup out of his brother's hand.  
"You get coffee on my shirt, I'll kill you."  
"Just read it, Dean."_

_SNSN_

"Dean..." Sam's small voice barely penetrated Dean's ears but it was there...  
"Sam?!"  
"Yeah?"  
"Come on wake up…"  
"Wha…?"  
"'s fine…you'll just feel sore for a while."

They were in a motel room as far as Sam could see…some weird ass purple room. His headache just got worse.

"What happened?"  
"Well we killed the fur-thing and we survived."  
"I feel like I was chewed on and spit out."  
"Yeah well…that can happen…" Dean grinned from the bed across the room.

"The girl?"

Dean didn't answer at first, not knowing what to say, or well, not knowing how to say it.

"Dean?"  
"Uhhh… I don't know what happened. She… she wasn't in the car anymore after we..."  
"She…"  
"Yeah. I searched for her track…came up with nothing…"  
"You…"

Dean ran a hand through his short hair, tousling it in the process.

"Yeah. I left her. I… you got me worried there for a moment." he said quietly.  
"You really left her?"  
"Hell, Sam. The talon… you were hurt. I couldn't… sometimes… you… you just can't save everyone."  
"I know." Sam whispered.

"Go back to sleep, Sammy."

"It's Sam."

SNSN

The girl walked through the forest, enjoying the bright sunshine on her skin, playing with her blue dress. Where her feet touched the ground the flowers and vegetation started to desiccate and rot; leaves turning brown, calyxes of every colour turning grey.

She stopped on the porch of the small house in the middle of nowhere. The heavy smell of blood was still lingering there. She smiled, and in her smile you could read that it wasn't the smile of an innocent girl.

With a lazy flick of her finger fire roared into life and she stood there for a moment, watching the flames lick up the front-door, engulfing the whole first level. No one needed to know what had happened here.

With her work done, she turned around and right before she vanished her eyes turned white – just for a moment, but it was there…

**The End.**

* * *

**Well, we hope you liked it... we really had fun doing it, right Pumpkin? Let us know, okay??? **


End file.
